Would you believe it? I did
by PersonWhoShouldntBeWriting
Summary: What if there was no Cullen's and Hale's? What if there was no such thing as Dr. and Mrs. Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing. I got up and grabbed my bathroom bag. I went into the bathroom and got ready for the day. Moving to Forks with my friends and their foster mom was going to be fun. Dad told me that I could move in with him, but I said no. My phone rang and it was Alice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella! You up yet?"

"Um yeah. What about the others?"

"Well Rosalie's getting ready and Esme is putting everything in the truck."

"Oh. What time is the flight?"

"At 10 so you got and hour."

"Oh okay. Do you guys have house keys and everything?"

"Yeah. Actually were getting them at Forks."

"Cool. So I guess I'll se you in an hour?"

"Yup."

"Okay then. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and got out of the bathroom. I went on my computer and I found three new emails. I clicked on the one that said From Jacob. It read:

_Hey Bella!_

_It's me Jacob. We used to play around in the mud when we were little. Well I just wanted to wish you luck on your plane ride. Oh and by the way, your dad has a surprise for you. Hope to see you soon!_

_Your Buddy,_

_Jacob Black_

I closed the window, forgetting about the other two emails. I went downstairs to check on my bags and everything was ready. As I looked around, there was an extra bag. I opened it and there was clothes that my mother had bought me from Victoria Secret. I closed the bag and tried to forget about it. Before I knew it, the clock read 9:25A.M.. I looked outside and saw Rosalie's cherry red Mustang parked outside. In it, all the bags.

"Mom! I'm leaving!"

"Coming!" I heard my mom scream from the kitchen. She then came running.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot sweetie."

"I'm gonna miss you too mom."

"Do you need help with your bags?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Okay. Remember, if you ever need anything just call me on my cell."

"Okay." I hugged my mom goodbye and headed out the door with my bags. Alice got out the car and put some of my bags in the trunk, of course they fit.

"Ready?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Let's Go." Alice said as she opened the door for me. We drove to the airport in less then fifteen minutes. We made our flight and got to Washington early. But the ride to Port Angeles was a bit boring, but the ride to Forks was a bit fun.

When we got there, we started to unpack our stuff. Our house was in a forest near a river. It was huge compared to mine. My room had a forest view, where I could see the whole forest through my windows. Basically, my room was covered in windows. The color of the walls were Papaya Whip, and the top wall was Sapphire. Alice's room was like mine, except her room wasn't covered in windows. Her closet was way bigger which fit for her since she had thousands of clothes. The color of her walls were Hunter Green. Rosalie's was royal blue with three small windows. She wanted a balcony, but luckily I had it in my room. Esme room was of course, the master bedroom. She had French window on one side of her room and a fixed window on another side. Her room was ivory with a bit of peach. Tomorrow was the first day at Forks High School.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I woke up to Alice knocking on my door. She let herself in knowing that I wouldn't wake up.

"Had a good sleep?" She asked going to go open my curtains. The sunlight filled up my whole run.

"Yeah." I said letting out a yawn and stretching my arms. I got out of bed and picked out my clothes. School started in two hours so I had to be fast.

"I'll let you get ready then. Do you wanna walk to school or take the car?"

"Car please."

"Oh okay then. See ya later." She said walking out of my room. I grabbed my towel and headed towards the bathroom. I turned on the water and started taking off my clothes. I then went inside the shower and let the warm water touch my skin. When I was done enjoying the warmness, I washed my air. Then I washed my body with my new soaps and turned off the water. I reached for my towel and dried my hair with a small towel. I then grabbed my other towel and wrapped it around. I put on some cream on my face and started putting on my undergarments. When my hair was a bit drier, I put on my skinny leg jeans, a Pintucked Knit Top and Striped Slub Knit Cardigan from Forever21. I blow dried my hair and it went into my natural small puffy curls. I got out of the bathroom and got my gray flat from American Eagle. I went downstairs and saw Rosalie wearing Belted Cowl Neck dress with black leggings and black Covered Platform Strappy Heels. Alice had changed and was now wearing Pleated woven top layered over v-neck half sleeve sweater, black William Rast Jerri Minon Skinny leg jeans, and silver Julia illuminating platform sandal heels.

"So you guys ready?" I asked grabbing an apple and taking a bite.

"Yeah. We were just waiting on you." Rosalie said grabbing her bag and her keys.

"You guys look as if your going to a party instead of school."

"We always dress like this. Now grab your stuff 'cause were leaving."

"Alright." I said grabbing my school bag and my little bag. I went outside with the others and hid the key in a place we all agreed on. Esme was at Von Maur shopping for new clothes, so I left a note on the mail box. I got in the back of the cherry red Mustang with the others.

"Do you even know how to get there?" Alice asked as Rosalie started driving.

"It's the only High School here, how bad can it be? Besides, Bella has been here for about every summer remember."

"Yup I have." I said while looking around. The high school wasn't that far from our house and it was easy to spot it.

"Rosalie over there." I said pointing towards the parking lot. It was empty so we just drove around. After about fifteen minutes of driving around it was still empty. We decided to park on a teaches space just to get our stuff from the office. When we went into the office there was flyers everywhere.

The woman gave us our papers and a slip that had to be signed at the end of the day by all our teachers and we had to return it here. We got out of the office and got in the car. Even after that it was still empty. We got out of the teachers space and drove to the Juniors parking, even though Rosalie was a Senior.

"Wow I guess we shouldn't come this early anymore." Alice spoke up as she checked her bag. Rosalie was fixing up her make-up and I was listening to music on my CD player.

"Guys I think we should go to class now." I said. Students were parking already and kids that walked were entering the school.

"So well all meet up at lunch?"

"Yup."

"Okay see you guys there. And good luck on your first day." I said as I went into the new building that my class was in.

**Classes later. (Lunch Time)**

I sat at an empty lunch table with my lunch. I was eating chicken strips with ketchup and a small salad n the side. I took a sip of my orange juice while waiting for the others to come. I then saw Alice and Rosalie with there lunch looking for me. They came over with their trays and sat down.

"So was your first day so far?" I asked while eating my chicken strips.

"Okay I guess. These classes are easy, we learned all of if in Phoenix." Alice said drinking some water.

"I agree with her. Most of the time I didn't have to pay attention."

"Mine was good also. Met some people named um… Angel I think and a guy named Eric."

"Oh that's good."

"Well here comes two of them right now." I said looking at the girls named Angela and Jessica.

"Hey Bella." Angel said. Jessica was with her staring at Mike.

"Hey. You guys could sit down if you like."

"Thanks." They said sitting down on the two empty chairs across from us.

"Rosalie, Alice this is Jessica and Angela. Angela and Jessica this is Rosalie and Alice."

"Nice to meet you." They said to each other.

"Who are they?" I asked as three boys came in the room.

"That's the Cullen's and Hale. They're Dr. Cullen adoptive kids."

"You see the one that has curly hair and looks very muscular is Emmett Cullen. The one that is muscular but looks lean is Japer Hale." Jessica explained. Alice and Rosalie were staring at them.

"What about the other one?" I asked not looking away from him.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's amazingly gorgeous but if I were you, I wouldn't waste my time."

"Don't worry I wont." I said still looking at him. I saw a small smile when Jessica said that.

"So I guess I'll see you guys around. Bye." Angel said as her and Jessica left back to their table.

"So what do you guys think?"

"There okay I guess. But look at Jasper he is so cute." Alice said finally looking away from him.

"What about you?" I asked Rosalie. I looked back and saw Jasper and Emmett smiling at them.

"He looks like a bug teddy bear." She said trying to look away.

Alice's POV

Jasper looked like a very interesting guy. He didn't seem as if he wanted to be here but was still here. He strange looking, but I bet girls still liked him. He would never be interested in a girl like me…

Rosalie's POV

Oh My Gosh Emmett smiled at me. He is so cute and his smile melts me inside. Is if I have fallen head over heels for him. I havent even met him and it looks as if I've known him my whole life.

Bella's POV

"What about you?" Alice asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Edward."

"Oh, he looks nice I guess."

"Sure. You like him, don't you?"

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do just admit it.

"Guys I don't. Now let's go before were late for class."

"Fine but we want answers by the end of the day."


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella's POV_

I walked into Biology and saw a guy familiar from was Mike, aka the guy that Jessica was

in love greeted me with a smile as I came in.I gave the paper to my teacher and he gave

me a book and a place to sit.I sat next to my new partner,Mike.

"Hey Bella." He said moving his books.I opened my book an wrote down the notes in my notebook.

"Oh hey Mike."

"Do you get any of this?I mean Cullen is that only one that does."

"Actually I do. I did this in Phoenix."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's really easy actually."

"Oh that's cool."

" and ."My teacher said.I looked at Edward and he looked at me.

"Yes?"I asked.

"Can you guys team up?"

"But she's my partner."Mike said.

"Well I want them to team actually pay attention to this .Now please ,can you please move to Edward's table."

"Y-Yeah Sure."I said grabbing my books and then sat next to him.I saw him taking a breath and then he put his hand over his nose,as if he smelled something disgusting.I smelled my hair and it smelled like my favorite shampoo.I then saw him lowering down his hand back on the table.

"Hello."I said looking down at my didnt answer so I decided not to push it the end of class all he did was stare at me,I weirdly didnt mind bell rang and before the teacher told us that we were dismiss, he had already gone out the door.I went to the office to drop off my paper and meet up with Alice and Rosalie. I opened the door and saw Rosalie and Alice sitting down in the waiting area. But they weren't the only ones there, Edward was there as well. He was talking to one of the women.

"There has to be something else."

"I'm sorry son but were all full."

"Physic's?"

"Nope I'm sorry."

"Thank you very much ma'am." He said as I saw him leave the office. Fury in his eyes.

_Edward's POV_

"Physic's?"

"Nope I'm sorry."

"Thank you very much ma'am." I told the lady that worked at the school office.

I went to the parking lot and met up with Emmett and Jasper.

"So any luck?' Emmett asked me looking at one of the new girls.

"No .I have to stay in Biology. I think I'm going on a small trip."

"Where you heading to?" Jasper asked also staring at of the girls.

"I don't. Maybe in Alaska with Tanya's family."

"Oh."

"Okay you guys have to stop staring at them." I said while turning around and trying to hear their thoughts.

"Did you see the smile that Alice gave me?' Emmett said.

"No. But did you see that girl, Isabella?" Jasper said finally looking away and getting in the driver seat of the Jeep.

"Bella." I corrected.

"Ey Edward, Rosalie is open for you. How come you don't take a shot? Or are you getting back with Tanya?" They gave me weird looks so I explained." You see, Alice likes Jasper while Rosalie likes Emmett."

"How do you know that?" Emmett asked.

"I read their minds right now and during lunch."

"Oh." They both said.

"Let's go .I got to go tell Carlisle about my short visit."

"Okay .But one thing, what about Isabella?"

"Bella." I corrected.

"Okay, what about Bella?"

"I don't know really. I cant read her mind. It's as if, she doesn't me or something."

"O well do you like her?"

I stayed quiet and got in my Volvo. I put the gear in reverse and then in drive. As I drove, I saw the new girls in a Cherry Red Mustang.

_Rosalie POV_

"Come on Bella tell us. Are you interested in Edward Cullen?"

"No I'm not. School isn't about going out with guys, besides if I did then I wouldn't even be in school."

"Bella that's not true." I said while driving out of the parking lot.

"She's right. I mean didn't you see how he looked at you after her left the office?"

"I only saw fury."

"What I meant was that he cant take his eyes off you."

"Whatever you guys. So how was your first day?"

"Well I got to be Jasper's partner in gym. He's really shy but likes to have fun. He invited me tea later on at his house."

"That is so cool. Emmett and I talked and he's really cool. Were going to the park today at five. What about you Bella?"

"Oh um, I sat next to Edward in biology and that's probably it."

"Oh." I said as I made a turn at the corner.

"It's kind of funny though."

"What's funny Bella?" Alice asked a she looked back to see her.

"Well I kind of thought that Emmett liked Rosalie and Jasper liked Rosalie."

"If they did then why did they ask us out?"

"I do remember saying thought."

"Yeah okay." I said as I turned off the car. We all got out and opened the door to our new house. Esme was in here because I saw all the Dior and Von Maur bags. I heard laughter so we all put our things down and walked into the living room. In it was Esme and a man that looked like a doctor. A very gorgeous doctor.

"Oh They're here already." Esme said as she stood up and walked towards us.

"Girls this is Dr. Cullen. Dr. Cullen this is Rosalie, Alice, and there friend Bella."

"It's nice to meet you all." He said.

"You too." I said as I smiled.

"Girls, Dr. Cull-"

"Please call me Carlisle." He said.

"Oh, Carlisle has invited us for dinner tonight."

"Oh. Well me and Alice have plans actually."

"With who?"

"With a guy Named Emmett and Jasper."

"Are they your boys?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"I believe they are."

"I'm sure you guys can reschedule." Esme said.

"Um I can tell the boys if they could go another day if you wish."

"I guess." Alice and I said.

"Then it's settled. Carlisle we will see you tonight."

"Great. So I guess well see you tonight. It was very nice meeting you all, but the hospital is were I should be right now." He said while flashing a smile. He left out the door and into his Mercedees.

"Sounds like someone has a crush on a doctor." Alice sang to Esme.

"I don't Alice. Now get ready we have a dinner to attend today.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's POV

Today I was going to talk to Carlisle about my trip to Denali up in Alaska. I went downstairs remembering that Carlisle wanted all of us to meet him.

"Edward your finally here." Carlisle said as he stood up from the couch.

"Yeah so what's up?"

"Well, well were going to have some guest here tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Humans."

"What are we going to do with them?"

"We are going to have dinner with them."

"As in eat _their_ food?" Emmett asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes."

I felt a relieve in Jasper knowing that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"When are they coming?" I asked.

"Tonight."

"Carlisle I have to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe I could go spend some time in Denali with Tanya's family." I heard Emmett say something to Jasper and then a small laughter.

"Is there a reason?"

"Let's just say that a new scent catched my attention."

"Oh. Well can you at least stay here until after dinner?"

Bella's POV

We drove to the Cullen's house and trying not to get lost. When we got there I saw a huge rectangular shaped house in the middle of the forest. It looked like ours but a bit more fancier. I heard a river near by so I guess that they enjoyed nature a lot.

"Now remember girls, best behavior and amazing manors."

"Don't worry Esme, everything will be fine. Besides were always on our best."

"Yes your right. Just please Alice don't try to guess their future nor any of that."

"Fine." she said fixing her vest. Rosalie checked her make-up and I just opened the door of the car. We walked towards the door but it opened before we even rang the door bell.

"Welcome. Please come in."

"Thank You." Esme told .

"Please let me take your coats." He said as he took our coats and placed them in a closet.

"Thank you." Esme said not taking her eyes off of .

"Dinner will start in a while. Please make your self at home." He said leading us towards the kitchen. We all sat in some leather seats around the table.

"Let me introduce my sons. This is Emmett, Jasper, and…"

"Were is Edward?" Rosalie asked in a curious voice.

"Well, Edward had to go t-"Emmett started.

"What he's trying to say is that he went out today."

"On a school night?" Alice asked.

"He doesn't go out that late." Jasper said looking at Alice. She just blushed.

"He's probably getting a bite at something tonight." Emmett said laughing a bit. Was that an inside joke? Carlisle looked at Emmett and Emmett just put his head down. The rest of the dinner was normal I guess. Seemed like a family dinner than a guest dinner. Every now and then one of the Cullen's would excuse themselves and headed towards the washroom. I was in the living room with Esme and Carlisle while Jasper was with Alice and Emmett with Rosalie. But what I notice from Jasper was that he was the one that stayed more away from us then the other Cullen's.

"So Bella," Carlisle said, "I heard you were in your Junior year at the high school. Any one of my sons in your class?"

"Edward is."

"Oh."

"Not to be rude, but does he always act like this?"

"How?"

"Today in Biology, he would be sitting all the way at the edge of the seat and table. He also had his hands in fists as if he was about to hit someone."

"Oh, no that's not his normal behavior. I apologize for that."

"It's okay. I just wanted to know if I did anything wrong."

"Believe me it wasn't your fault."

_Alice POV_

I knew since the moment I saw him that he was the one for me. Jasper. We were outside right now walking around. He was so generous and sweet. I feel safe around him even though I feel worried. It's like I've seen him somewhere. As if I was suppose to look for him or something. But I wasn't sure. In my head things were crazy. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, it's just that I knew something wrong was going to happen because there is no way that I've seen him anywhere but in school.

"So have you always lived here in Forks?" I asked him. We were playing 100 questions by now.

"No. I used to live in Denali for a while but things were getting a bit complicated."

"How so?"

"Let's just say suspicion was around that town. What about you, have you always lived in Phoenix?"

"Actually yes. I was in a orphanage and that's were I met Rosalie. One day Esme came in and was looking for a girl to adopt and she choose me. But when she saw how close me and Rose were, she adopted us both. Later on I bumped into Bella at school and we all became best friends."

"That's interesting." Jasper said backing up again. He was doing that a lot but he wouldn't explain why. I looked at my phone and it read 11:10 P.M. I looked at my phone again and it read 11:11.

"Time to make a wish." I said looking up at the moon. I wished that I would know why I felt this way around Jasper. Why I couldn't feel this way around others. I put my head down and opened my eyes. I saw Jasper staring at me as if I was something to eat.

"Jasper are you okay?" I asked. He then got closer to me and…

_Rosalie's POV_

"Emmett stop!" I said trying to get away from him. We were in their garage and Emmett was tickling me. I got in one of there cars, which was a jeep, and locked all the doors.

"You do know this is mine right?" He said from outside. I stock out my tongue at him and he laughed. I then heard the doors open and Emmett got in the driver's seat. I was in the backseat trying to hide. The garage door opened and the Jeep roared to life.

"Were are we going?" I asked him popping up from the backseat.

"It's a surprise." He said not taking his eyes of the road.

"Clue please?" I asked.

"Nature."

"So were going into the forest?"

"Can't tell you."

"Fine." I said. The trip took long so I fell asleep. I heard the Jeep stop, but I didn't open my eyes. But what I did feel was Emmett giving me a kiss on the cheek and waking me up.

"You up?" He asked.

"I am now. Were are we?"

"About thirty minutes away from the house."

"Are you sure thirty minutes? It felt was more."

"I'm sure. Now let's go, we better hurry before you leave." He grabbed my hand and took me out of the Jeep. Although I was out he wouldn't let go of my hand. He then grabbed me by the waist and out me on top of the hood. He then jumped on and we both were on the hood in silence.

"I think we should make a wish." He said looking at me.

"Why?"

"'Cause its 11:11. Or do you not believe in wishes?"

"Okay. I wished this my whole life." I said. My wish was to live and stay here and explore the world with the one I loved.

"Done." I said looking at him.

"What did you wish for?"

"I cant tell or else it wont come true."

"If I tell you mine will you tell me yours?""Maybe."

"Okay I wished that I can stay here with you and be more than this."

"Mine was to stay and live here and explore with the one I loved."

"Can I be that person?"

"I don't know."

"Will this help you out?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but high school had started for me and well things got a bit busy for me. But don't worry I'll be updating today and hopefully every other day or every week.**

_Bella's POV_

11:11 p.m., the one and only time of the day when I had hope for anything. I took in a deep breath of air as I looked outside the bathroom window. The sky was pitch black and the only light on it was a sparkling star. I had never seen a star that bright before in my life, not even down in Phoenix. I took my chances and just wished upon it, closing my eyes. It felt as if someone was watching me, someone that was only a couple of inches away from me. But when I turned around the only person I saw looking at me was I. My reflection showed a skinny, fragile-looking, pale girl that was all alone on this evening while everyone else was having so much fun. I stopped looking at myself and went downstairs.

_Rosalie's POV_

"Will this help you out?" Emmett asked, only being about four inches from my face.

"I don't-" I got caught off by a loud scream..

"What was that?" Emmett asked as he backed off.

"Alice." I said in a soft whisper.

"Come on Rose let's go." Emmett said.

"But what about Alice?"

"Drive back to the house, I'll go look for her." He said running towards the scream. I stared at him until he was nowhere in sight. I frowned as I reminded myself of what I had told him. I didn't really want to live forever with the one I loved. I was hurt before and I didn't want to be hurt before.

_Bella's POV_

Could this be anymore boring? I mean, my two best friends are with two of the best guys in the world and my 'guardian' was off flirting with the father of. But I shouldn't be jealous. I mean why should I? At least it's not like I nee-. Oh never mind, I'm sounding like one of those girls that just got dumped on prom night. The problem was that he was on my mind. His image was stuck in my head after school, while driving here, and during dinner.

"Guys something happened to Alice." Rosalie said as she came in from behind me.

"What?"

"Alice. Emmett and I were outside and we heard her screaming."

"Where's Emmett?"

"He went out looking for Alice and Jasper."

"Come on." I said grabbing Rose from her arm.

"Where are we going?"

"To look for Alice."

"But what about Carlisle and Esme?"

"They probably already heard her. Plus, they look to busy right now, so c'mon!" I said running out the door, Rose behind me.

_30 minutes later…_

"Alice!" I screamed but I didn't get a reply. I walked around the trees, trying not to trip on a branch, but it wasn't any good. Rose was behind me looking up in the trees, but she hadn't found anything either. Esme had called in a couple of times saying that Alice, nor Jasper, nor Emmett were at the house of anywhere in the town.

"Bella!" Rose said as she came down from a tree and ran towards me. "I saw her. She's in the field over there." Rose pointed out. I ran towards she was pointing and she ran behind me.

Alice was looking around, seeming lost when we reached her. She wasn't showing any tears, which was a good thing, but fear was written all over her face. She stood still, just staring up at the sky.

"Alice?" I asked, as I got closer to her. "Alice are you okay?"

No response.

"Alice let's get you back home." Rose said as she wrapped one arm around her. Alice walked slowly and didn't blink. "Bella are we going to right way?"

"Uh yeah I remember this." I said leading the way. "You see there's a light over there. I'm pretty sure that's the house." I said as I helped Rose with Alice.

_Some time later… _

"I am so happy you're alright Alice." Dr. Cullen said, giving Alice a cup of tea. "You gave us a fright."

"I-I'm sorry it's just that I-I…" She went on, but she never finished.

"We should get going. It's been a very long night for all of us, "Esme said. "Thank you Carlisle for the dinner."

"Any time." he said giving Esme a hug.

"So I guess I'll see you around school?" Emmett asked Rose.

"Ye-yeah I guess."

"Cool, well I'll see you then." He said as he gave Rose a kiss on the cheek.

**P.S. I know it's really short, but don't worry more is coming soon:)**

**Who's excited for ECLIPSE?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM REALLY SORRY GUYS! FORGIVE ME? WELL SINCE CHRISTMAS PASSED ALREADY, HERE'S YOUR VERY LATE CHRISTMAS GIFT. ENJOY!**

[Edward]

I missed that scent. The scent that I hoped I would have for the rest of my life. The scent that assure me that she would be mine forever. _Bella_. But I couldn't go back, I shouldn't go back. The problem is that if I don't go back she could fade away and my chances will fade away with her. God I hate this world.

[Bella]

Weirdest night of my life! My best friend scares the living shit out of all of us and all she says is that she's fine. Not a single word about Jasper has been said, nor what happened. Alice won't tell us anything and the only thing we know is that Jasper didn't do anything. _Lies_. Anyway, today I wrote to mom about how my stay here in Forks is. Tomorrow I'm going to go visit Charlie and possibly move in with him. It's going to sadden me to leave this beautiful home, but family is a huge thing for me.

Next day…

No school for me today! Which happens to suck since I have a major Biology test, but I guess I could enjoy my day at the house. I got out the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl from the clean dishes, some milk from the fridge, and some Cocoa Pebbles.

"Someone's finally up." Esme said as she sat across from me with her mug.

"Tell me again, why aren't I at school right now?" I asked her while shoving a spoon of cereal into my mouth.

"You were coughing a lot last night and I thought you were sick. Plus I already called the school, so you can't really go now."

"I can't?"

"Nope, but you're free to go if you want."

I thought about and decided to just stay quiet. There was a long silence, so I decided to turn on the TV. The local news were on so I put up the volume.

"A 36 year-old man was found dead in the woods this morning. Police say that it was an animal attack and to take precaution…" the newscaster went on and on about the story, but I didn't really pay attention to it since this was happening in Montana.

"Wow sounds like bears and monkeys are going to take over now." Esme said as she stood up to place her mug in the sink. I turned off the TV and did the same with my bowl.

"Hey I'm going to my dad's in a while, is that okay with you?" I asked her.

"Of course it is. Tell him I said hello when you get there." She said as I went to my room to get ready.


End file.
